narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kaguya Eiko
|father = Mioku Kaguya |mother = Aoko Tenkai |origins = Kirigakure |residences = Kirigakure |weapons = |tools= |clothing = |seat= Title Pending Leader |status = |sword = Kubikiribōchō |general = |taijutsu= |genjutsu= |kenjutsu= |medical ninjutsu= |shikotsumyaku = Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Clematis: Flower, Dance of the Clematis: Vine, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Seedling Fern, Dance of the Willow, Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets, |hiden ninjutsu= |senjutsu= |water release = }} Eiko Kaguya (かぐやエイコ, Kaguya Eiko) is a Kirigakure Kunoichi. She is a Jōnin and member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, but often, she claims the roles of other ranks, like Hunter-nin. Eiko is also a member of the infamous Kaguya Clan; with her father, Mioku Kaguya, being the leader within Kirigakure. Eiko recently became the Jinchūriki of the Three-Tails, Isobu. Appearance Eiko stands at a short height of 5'2", weighing roughly 120 pounds. Often, Eiko goes underestimated because of her stature and size -- but occasionally said, good things come in small packages. Despite the short size, she sports a semi-curvaceous bosom, a long, willowy torso which curves along her voluptuous hips and rump, only to return to gracefully-lissom legs. Her shape and physique is svelte, well-built and desirable, for the most part. She seems agile, fluid and lithe, reflecting her slippery nature. Although appearing lazy and laid-back, Eiko can give off a competent, independent poise that also hints at a hardened, tough exterior and also exudes intimidation; as if the Kunoichi is skillful to a degree that one wouldn't want to cross her path. Eiko possesses unique, amber-oculars like her father, Mioku Kaguya, akin to pools of melted gold. Her hair is long, usually holstered with a black hair-tie and fashioned into a bun. Bangs frame her dainty face in angles, pearly skin matched next to chestnut tresses of soft silk, similar to her mother's locks, Aoko Tenkai. While Mioku Kaguya retains a young appearance equivalent to her own physical age, he is in fact her biological father -- perhaps they just age all too well? To reflect the Kaguya Clan, Eiko does possess the traditional markings upon her forehead, but obscures it with either a hitai-ate or her bangs -- the markings are very pale, as if to blend in with her skin tone; mainly because she doesn't want people knowing. Attire wise, it can heavily vary upon the mission or her mood -- however, one can usually see her wearing loose-fitting clothes befitting for one who possesses the Shikotsumyaku. Some things are certain: she's always seen with a fabric covering the lower half of her visage, and the Kirigakure hitai-ate somewhere along her physique. Sometimes she might retain the flak jacket and sweatpants, other times Eiko might be adorned in casual wear. It depends! Personality Eiko is a cold and reserved individual, but she's very hard-working and boasts an incredible resolve (...when she finds the motivation) -- little occasion does she hesitate to do whatever it takes to accomplish a mission or defeat the enemy. She doesn't want to show any signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield, but can mock or jest; only to throw off her enemy or send them into a blind rage. Other times, she can have a dry sense of humor and can be sarcastic. She can be seen as tough and blunt, possessing a no-nonsense attitude -- that's if her serious nature shows, perhaps due to a very dangerous mission. Eiko can be aggressive whilst still maintaining a calculative mindset -- maybe some of the Kaguya clan blood-lust shows? She is an observant adversary who frequently analyzes her opponents during battle, occasionally overconfident if she renders the technique useless. She'll do her best, and if pressed in a corner, she'll try any means to get out of it. Eiko guards herself from most interaction, wanting to keep those at an arm's length -- friends and lovers would complicate her job, compromise her resolve. She wouldn't want to put them in harm's way, either. In a sense, she looks out for the welfare of Kirigakure. Despite seeming aloof, indifferent and nonchalant, Eiko has a softer facet to her personality. She expects the best of her subordinates, but often treats them respect. While she can become angry and volatile, she does her best to restrain herself from lashing out. She's very honest and open about her opinions (...at times), but isn't close-minded; fair and open to discussion and, quite possibly, a change of her opinion. Also, Eiko can be loyal and selfless to those who need it, like those she protects, her subordinates and any friends she might actually pick up. She can be patient, tolerable and analytical, especially when conducting an investigation; though, time is everything, so if need be, she can be resourceful and tactful, adaptive to the situation. It's mandatory to be on her toes. If one befriends her, they will find she's playful, jokingly-so, and friendly. She still maintains an aloof behavior, but at least she might have a smile or two during interaction, not a vacantly-cold, blank expression. Removing the rough, harsh exterior, one would find a caring and less abrasive woman who might be a little tomboyish; maybe even a little shy and apprehensive if put into a romantic situation. She has a sense of honor and deep care for those she affiliates herself with, though she might not be open to admit it. She can be caring, loyal and unwavering, utilizing her resourceful nature and silver-tongue for their benefit. Like her father, she has a dislike to those who have ultimately installed the shikotsumyaku into their body through transplant or experimentation -- it makes her wonder how many natural Kaguya might have died in the process. In a way, she's proud to be a true member of the ichizoku possessing the Shikotsumyaku. She does possess similar personality traits relating to Mioku Kaguya: the hotheadedness, prideful and barbaric nature. Not only those, but she is very protective of her father, really the only family member she has left. Eiko is a tricky individual to predict; more often than not, she's unpredictable -- there's no stable method to her madness. Training can be a little complex when involved with her. She once utilized the art of acting and disguises to persuade others to her motives, showing that she can be manipulative; bending and persuading others to her cause or will -- or often swaying them from deciding to kill her. This is usually when she's on a mission. She'd utilize a sultry charm to get whatever object she's after. Some may consider her optimistic and cheerful, polite as well, but they're ultimately unaware of the malignant, web-weaving intentions. Some see her as mysterious and elusive -- either way, there are many traits that comprise this Kirigakure Kunoichi; and one should never forget that a ninja is also a killer. Note: It might be ill-advised to get her plastered -- feed the woman alcohol at one's own risk, for the unpredictable nature might produce a strange result. History Skills and Abilities Trivia * Kaguya (かぐや) is likely to mean "radiant night." * Eiko (エイコ) means "prosperous child." This might allude to her positive upbringing, or quite possibly her growth as a Kunoichi within Kirigakure. * Eiko's hobbies include: training, reading, relaxing and sleeping, --. * Eiko's favorite foods include: Ramen (Chicken, Beef, Shrimp), Sushi (Shrimp, Salmon, Crab), Desserts-Sweets (Wagashi), Tea, Saké, Rice and Noodles, Onigiri, Bread, Agemono (Deep-Fried Dishes), Yakimono (Grilled-Pan-Fried Dishes), Nabemono (One Pot Cooking), Itamemono (Stir-Fried Dishes), Soup. It's evident that she likes to eat. * Eiko's most hated foods include: Sashimi, Pork-Chops (Kobe - Dry), Shirako, Fugu, Hachinoko. * Eiko's favorite colors are yellow, orange, red, and blue. Her favorite seasons are fall and winter. Spring comes close, though. Quotes * "The trickling of sanguine-fluid from the fresh incision on that anxiously perspiring neck of yours... I can feel the rapid throbbing of your pulse, fading with each delicious wave of blood. Oh, how I long to taste your last breath -- slake my thirst." - A quote that defines her more aggressive and sadistic nature. * "Yo." - Her casual, laid-back greeting. Category:Female